Endings and Beginnings
by penami
Summary: Will Kel ever find her own love? Will she start her new life loveless?
1. Old flames

Chapter 1  
  
"Kel! Kel! Is that you?" a voice cried. Kel stopped and turned around. A handsome man with curly red hair was sprinting towards her with a woman by his side who was carrying a baby with luscious red locks.  
  
"Cleon?" she asked uncertainly. He whisked her into a big hug and sheepishly put her down when his wife caught up. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Kel! I haven't seen you since.since." He couldn't finish the sentence. He hadn't seen her since he had told her he was going to be arranged married. In spite of the hurt she felt when she remembered the incident, she smiled.  
  
" Yes! It's been too long!" Now that the woman was closer, Kel got a good look at her. She was a petite woman with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her face was pale and she had rouge on her cheeks.  
  
" Goddess!" the woman suddenly cried. "So you're Kel! Cleon hasn't been able to stop talking about ye!" She curtsied politely. Kel curtsied back.  
  
"Ermelian, Ermelian of Kennan." The woman smiled, showing dimples. She's attractive, Kel thought.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan," Another smile. The baby in Ermelian's arms let out a shriek. Jump, Kel's dog had come looking for her. Kel hadn't noticed the baby before and looked at her. She had her mother's deep and thoughtful eyes and Cleon's red, curly hair. She also had Cleon's smile. Jump nudged Kel's hands, forcing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Jump!" Cleon cried. He bent down and gave the dog a friendly pat on the back. Cleon seemed preoccupied with Jump, so Ermelian introduced the baby.  
  
"This is Severna," she said. She held out the baby and Kel took her. The baby squealed with delight as she played with Kel's griffin feather, which was on her neck.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! I have to get to the Contè Hall!" Kel said.  
  
"Oh Goddess! You eat at the Contè Hall? Back home we always hear about it!" Ermelian said.  
  
"I don't think the Royals will mind if you join them! And I'm sure that Prince Roald will love to see Cleon again," Kel said.  
  
" Mithros! I have never eaten with Royals before!" Ermelian said.  
  
"We beter be on our way then," said Kel. 


	2. Reunions

centerbuChapter 2bu/center buA/N ~/b/u This chappie has been updated/extended!! So please read it again! Sorry! Please R/R!!! p "Goddess! Look, Cleon! There's His Majesty!" Ermelian stated, rather loudly.  
  
The Contè Hall looked dazzling. Banners held blue and silver eagles soaring in the sky, the royal emblem. The room was filled with Court Ladies, Yamani and Tortallan. Seated at the largest table were King Jonathan and his Queen Thayet. Next to them was a rather nervous Prince Roald and his wife Princess Shinkokami, dressed in the traditional kimono. Kel immediately left Ermelian with Cleon and went to talk to Shinkokami. Squealing with delight, Shinkokami got out of her chair only to remember that everyone was watching her, and sat back down, a fan covering her face, meaning she was embarrassed. Kel laughed.  
  
" I see you still have your Yamani ways, Shinko!" This made Shinkokami smile.  
  
" It is normally easy to remember, but sometimes I forget all the customs," her voice was soft with a slight Yamani accent. Kel laughed.  
  
" It will take a bit more time to get used to. How do you like being Princess Shinkokami of Tortall?"  
  
" It is getting easier. I like my mother-in-law, Thayet. She teaches me more Eastern ways," the older woman said. She put the fan down.  
  
" I think there is someone trying to get your attention, Keladry."  
  
Kel looked behind her. Sure enough, a large man was waving his arms and looking at her.  
  
"Owen!" Kel cried. Quickly she curtsied to Shinkokami and tried to run in her long dress. When she finally got to him, he enveloped her in a hug.  
  
" Kel! I haven't seen you for ages! Mithros! It's been so long! Guess what Kel? I'm a knight! A full knight!" He proudly showed her his shirt, and sure enough it showed a white rabbit running across a black field, the emblem of Jesslaw.  
  
" I can't believe you're a knight! I must be getting old!" Kel stopped. She had finally got a look at him. She saw a man with deep set brows and dreamy eyes. He had grown a beard and had developed a tan.  
  
"Mithros, Kel, is that Cleon over there with a baby?" he said, squinting. She laughed as Owen ran to Cleon. Alone, she looked around. Coming in to the Hall was another Yamani lady, at her side a handsome man. "Neal!" she squealed with delight. She rushed over to see him. As she got closer she noticed Yukimi's fat tummy.  
  
"Oh Goddess! Yuki! Neal!" she cried. The pair had only been married for about a month. She laughed. That was Neal. Always so eager. They embraced and got a closer look at each other. Neal still had a strong, broad nose and a pair of thoughtful eyes. She now remembered why she thought she had feelings for him all those years ago. He looked more worn down then she had remembered him to be. He had flickers of grey in his hair. Yuki was wearing a traditional kimono with a pink sash around her waist. Her hair was pinned up in a bun. Neal laughed.  
  
"You look so different!" he cried.  
  
"I look so different? Look at you!" she cried. He laughed again as he slid his arm around Yuki's waist.  
  
" What have you been doing? Vassa road has been quite busy. There are so many raiders that I never have time at home," he stated. Neal had been posted Vassa road shortly after they had gone back to Corus. There he had married Yuki and the two had made their home there.  
  
"I haven't been doing much," she said. "After you left I just stayed here and practised. I didn't do anything really which was hard for me, because I was bored out of my wits." He laughed. Suddenly, a shy little girl came up to hug Yuki. She buried her face in Yuki's kimono. Kel was shocked. The girl had dark brown hair and a strong nose. Her eyes were familiar. Then it struck her.  
  
"Goddess!" she cried. "You two Iare/I busy!!" Neal and Yuki laughed. "Yes, Kel," said Yuki. "This is Midori." Yuki gently pressed her forward. Midori put out her hand stoutly and Kel shook it. "Watashi wa Midori desu, hajiememashite," she said. Kel looked around in surprise at Yuki. Yuki grinned.  
  
"She speaks Yamani," she explained. Neal coughed. "She said her name was Midori," he said sheepishly. He blushed. "Yuki has been teaching me." Kel smiled. Suddenly a trumpet sounded. "Looks like it's time to eat," she said.  
  
~ Getting ready for bed that night, Kel thought about the night. She had met Neal, Yuki, Owen and Cleon again. Everyone of them has a partner, she thought. Except me.Oh! Maybe Owen doesn't! She smiled at her thought. She.and Owen? She remembered him as an eager page, then a budding squire, always at her side. She chuckled silently to herself as she got into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she found Jump already out of bed. It was unusual because he was usually still asleep when she got dressed. She yawned sleepily and wondered what the new day would bring. Jonathan and Thayet were holding a day of jousting and she wondered who she'd meet. She quickly ran down to the Contè Hall for breakfast. Cleon was there, holding Servena. Ermelian was at his side, as always. She didn't know why, but she felt a pang of hurt. Would it be like this if she was his wife? His beloved? Would they ride off together, have adventures and fight side by side? Would they have their own little ones? She remembered the love she felt for him. But that could no longer be! He was a married man, spoken for with a little one. But still. true love wouldn't hold them back, even if he was the king! She shook the thought out of her head. iNo,/i she thought firmly.i I won't do this and let it ruin our future. And I don't know if he even likes me or not! /iShe shook her head fiercely, but in her heart, she knew what had to be. 


End file.
